Vera Amoris
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: A story about a love between the princess of the underworld and the prince of the human realm. The collision of both worlds that caused two souls to meet and fall in love. However with this love are challenges they must overcome so they could be together. Will their love be realized? Or will they stay on their respective realms and forget they ever knew each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue: The beginning_

* * *

 _Every story begins with a_ _ **once upon a time**_ _._

Stories about princesses and princes, who met and fell in love with each other, were common especially to children. They love them.

Stories about how the prince would rescue the damsel-in-distress was always popular. It was sweet, wonderful and lovely.

Stories about a love so true it could overcome almost anything. A love that would stand the test of time. A love that would never be destroyed by anything or anyone, no matter what happened.

However, this is quite different to those stories because you see..

Our princess isn't exactly the kind of princess you expected. In a way.

* * *

"Then the prince bestowed upon the slumbering princess a kiss that would break the spell." A woman, in her mid-years, narrated and briefly glanced over to the little girl who sat beside her.

"A true love's kiss." They whispered at the same time before the little girl looked up to the woman and grinned widely. "The prince loved the princess with all his heart and he broke the spell!"

The woman giggled at the excitement the little child displayed and she softly combed her long turquoise locks before humming an agreement.

"And they lived happily after that." She continued before placing a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"The princess was freed from her curse and she was able to find the man who loved her truly." The little girl muttered with a yearning gaze as she stared at the picture drawn on the last page where the prince and princess shared a kiss.

"Yes, she did."

"Mother? Do you think I will find the man for me as well? Like the princess in the book?" The little girl looked up from the book to look at her Mother's gentle and loving gaze.

"Of course, my dearest, you will. When the right time comes, the right one will come along and change your world. He will be different from everything. The feeling will be very endearing it's almost scary." Her mother explained as she wrapped her sweet little daughter in a warm embrace.

"Scary? Why is it scary, Mother?" The little girl, a bit confused, asked.

"You will understand soon, dearest. Now, why don't you be my good little girl and sleep, okay?"

"Mm. Good night, Mother. I love you." The little girl said and adjusted herself so she was comfortable under her covers.

"Good night, Miku." Her mother whispered before placing one last kiss on her forehead before retiring for the night as well.

* * *

Miku, the princess of the Xesithia Kingdom of the underworld, is the scion of the Demon King and Queen- the most powerful demons in the whole realm.

Contrary to popular belief, the King and Queen were very doting to their child. They loved her very much and gave everything she wanted within their power.

Now this princess, being a child from both very powerful demons, possessed power beyond what her parents could imagine. This caused her to be locked up inside their castle walls. She was never allowed to venture beyond the walls or else she'll be in danger. In a lot of ways.

Yet, even though she was secluded inside her home, it didn't make her any less happy and kind. She was a peculiar one, given her race and the uncharacteristically kind soul she was, and they loved her all the same.

Growing up with powers she could not control well yet, she had to undergo fierce training and studied all kinds of different spells. Add to it the lessons she had to take to prepare her for succeeding their kingdom and someday rule it.

Everything that was pushed onto her caused her extreme exhaustion and depression. The only thing that kept her going was the promise she shared with her parents, that when she finishes her coming of age ritual and have taken full control of her powers, she was allowed to roam free beyond the walls- even beyond the realm if she wished.

* * *

On that night, as soon as her mother closed her bedroom doors and she drifted off to sleep, a dream, so vivid and true, visited her.

There was a boy. He had a wonderful pair of aquamarine orbs that stared back at her. However, he was crying.

Miku went close to him and gave him a gentle embrace. She did not understand why but the sound of his sobs was tugging at her heart and she can't help but be sad for this unknown boy.

"It'll be fine. Everything's going to be fine." She whispered and caressed the boy's hair.

She soon woke up to the light knock on her bedroom door and gently pushed herself up.

"Yes?" She called to whoever was beyond the closed doors.

The heavy double doors opened and in came her attendants- Radia and Ulna. They both bowed deeply without looking at her eyes.

"The King and Queen requests that you go to the dining room and join them for breakfast, Milady." Radia said.

"I understand." Miku answered and closed both of her eyes so they could attend to her.

Are you wondering why? Well, Miku had this rare ability of killing whoever meets her eye, regardless of anyone or anything. That is except for the King and Queen, who seemed to be not affected with it.

This rare gift- or should I say curse- was one of the main reasons why she never had a friend, why she was not allowed outside the castle grounds, why she never saw another set of eyes stare back at her except from her parents and why she was not formally introduced to other demon aristocrats.

After dressing Miku and fixing her hair, they accompanied her to the dining hall with eyes cast downwards.

"Good Morning Mother, Father." Miku greeted with a small curtsey and walked to her seat after her parents gave her an acknowledging nod.

"Did you sleep well, my princess?" Her father, the King, asked after setting his cup of coffee down.

"Yes, Father. Although I had a very strange dream last night." Miku answered.

"Well, nightmares are common for someone your age already. I believe it shouldn't scare a demon of royalty but I guess you can't help it if you're scared, little one."

"No, Father. It wasn't a scary dream. It was just odd."

"It's just a dream, dearest. Eat your breakfast so you won't be late for your lessons." Her mother spoke before she sipped her tea.

"Yes, Mother." Miku obediently did as she was told and proceeded to eating her breakfast.

After everything, she excused herself and went to each of her lessons. Unfortunately, even if she did, she could not rid her mind of the uncanny dream she had which resulted to her focus straying every single time.

Later that night, as soon as her Mother kissed her goodnight and closed her doors, Miku got up from her bed and pulled out a book, she took from their library beforehand, from under her pillow.

She searched for a certain spell that would help her have that same dream again. She needed to know who that boy was. She couldn't understand why she was so restless after having that dream and she figured that the only way to rid the uneasiness from her system was to witness that same dream again and see the boy again.

After finding one that told her would help her, she recited the spell. It was all so silent so she thought it did not work when all so suddenly her surroundings started to distort and a light momentarily blinded her.

She squinted and closed her eyes to get them accustomed to the brightness of her new surroundings. She was between tall trees that easily towered her and stretched up to the skies. She felt scared. She was frightened. She did not know where she was.

There was not a place on her kingdom that had light as much as this. It wasn't what she usually saw. Everything was new and foreign. As she grew even more scared, she could feel her control on her power slowly slip away till the grass beneathe her started to change in color and the trees around her started creaking.

 _They're dying. The trees and grasses are dying. I'm killing them!_

She thought to herself and immediately calmed herself to regain back her control and stop poisoning the trees.

"Whe-Where am I?" She breathed out shakily as she let her eyes roam around.

She got up and started to explore the place so she could figure out where she was and find a way back. As she walked and walked, a creature, she doesn't know, leapt in front of her and she let out a shrill scream making the furry little creature jump in surprise as well.

Miku opened her eyes and found the little one there, just staring at her. It seemed harmless so she peered closer to it and the moment it met her eyes, the once red orbs of the little creature turned black before it stiffened and laid lifeless.

Miku gasped and remembered about her gift- I mean curse- as she immediately closed her eyes again. She tried to feel her surroundings and side-stepped the poor little creature as she whispered an apology.

She tried to continue navigating through the woods with her eyes downwards to avoid killing harmless and innocent creatures.

Miku was about to rest and maybe think about things when she heard a hissing sound. She thought that it was another harmless creature so she immediately shut her eyes close and maybe wait to let it pass by her.

The hissing only got louder till she felt its cold skin touch her till it wrapped around her arms. She was starting to get nervous about it and tried to shrug it off when all so suddenly a stinging pain came and she jerked it off her while letting out another shrill scream.

She flung her eyes open and found a slithery creature wiggling towards her. The creature raised its head and Miku purposely met its eyes. Like the furry fellow she accidentally killed, the slithery creature's lime green orbs darkened till it became black and stiffened before it fell to the ground.

"Ah! I'm bleeding. The-There's so much blood." Miku muttered and fell to the ground letting out soft sobs. "Mother, Father, please help me. Find me please."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Miku heard a voice and whipped her head towards where it came from.

A bush suddenly rustled till a stranger, a boy with ocean blue orbs, stumbled in.

"A-Are you fine?" The boy asked.

"I-It's you." Miku whispered.

* * *

 **This is a new Len x Miku story I created since I was planning of ending the other one already. Hope you shower this lots of love and review. I'll be expecting you MiLen shippers, okay? Ciao~**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Halloween Godspell**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Foster**_

* * *

"Wh-Why are you crying?"

"Why are you here?"

Both of them said at the same time. The little boy stared at her as she stared back at him. There was that little magical feeling that draws Miku towards him. It was weird yet beautiful.

"What beautiful eyes." The little boy whispered silently that seemed to have snapped Miku out of her trance.

 _NO! My eyes!_

"Don't.. DON'T LOOK!" Miku screamed out of fear and turned her head the other way. She did not want to see someone die because of her curse.

"Are you lost?" He asked. He did not seem to be scared of her. Miku was glad but still she must not let her guard down. She answered with a shaky nod of her head.

"Do you know your way back?" The little boy asked again.

"N.. No." Miku whispered and shook her head.

"Is that so?" He said and seemed to contemplate something. "I might not be able to take you home but do you want to come with me?"

"T-To where?" Miku asked without ever meeting his eyes.

"To the town. You might be able to find your way from there." The little boy's voice sounded excited and happy as it made Miku relax a little bit.

"I'm Len, by the way. You are?" The little boy introduced himself as he offered her a hand with a gentle and wonderful smile.

Miku stared at his hand for a while before a smile adorned her beautiful face and she took his hand while answering "Miku".

The both of them weaved their way out of the woods till they finally saw a part of the town. Len was holding Miku's hands, afraid that she might get lost and also mostly because she kept her eyes close. Len found this a bit weird but he figured that maybe she was just scared.

"We're here." Len said and was about to let go of her hand when Miku squeezed it tight.

Miku slowly opened her eyes towards a different direction where Len was. She was being very cautious not to meet his eye that she closed her eyes all the way out of the forest. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw large and tall people, taller than her and Len, and felt overwhelmed with their bustling energy.

"Waaah!" She quietly gasped. She'd never seen that many people before. She was not allowed out of her castle and not allowed anywhere near the throne hall when there were guests.

Len watched Miku be amazed by the people that he found it a bit cute and adorable.

"It's really lively, right?" Len spoke as he continued to stare at Miku's dazed yet happy expression.

"Yes! It is!"

"It's cause a festival is going on right now."

"A festival?" Miku asked, without turning towards Len's way- not even once.

"Yes. It is to celebrate the prince's birthday." Len answered and started to pull Miku towards the fun.

It seemed as though the both of them completely forgot the reason why they hurried to return to town as they walked and started sight-seeing.

Completely absorbed in the fun in the streets, Miku got careless and met the eye of a man who stood across her. In that split second, the man suddenly froze stiff as he continued to stare at her and not breaking eye-contact.

Miku jolted and whipped her head to the side in a panic before the man suddenly collapsed and started to cause a ruckus as he convulsed uncontrollably.

"Uhh.. Le-Len.. I-I want to go there." Miku said as she tugged on Len's sleeves while hanging her head down and pointed a random place.

"Okay." Len readily agreed and guided her towards there. Miku looked back to the fallen man briefly and whispered a quiet apology.

"Oh! Young Master! What are you doing here?" A lady, who sold food, asked Len with a bright smile as the both of them halted for a while.

"I'm just looking around. Ah! Madam, can I have a bread please?"

"Yes, sure and will you stop the 'Madam', Young Master? It doesn't feel right." The woman agreed and handed Len a loaf of bread before he passed it onto Miku.

"Eh? What's this?" Miku asked out of shock and also partly from being snapped out of her worry.

"Bread, obviously. Eat it. You must be hungry." Len said with a smile.

"Oh? Who's this, young master? I did not know you had a girlfriend already." The woman suddenly said that made Len fluster.

"She-She's not my girlfriend!" He protested strongly.

"Oh? Is she your fiancee then?" The woman continued to tease.

"What's this? The young master has a girlfriend, you say?" A man, who overheard Len and the lady, interjected that garnered lots of attention.

"I said she's not my girlfriend!" Len continued to protest in retaliation.

"You cheeky brat!" The man said and petted Len's head, messing his hair in the process.

"Ah! Stop it!"

"So little lady, is Lenny a good boyfriend?" The man asked Miku as he held Len in an armlock.

"What's a boyfriend?" Miku asked looking lost and confused as she desperately avoided eye contact with the people around her.

"Really? That's not good, Young Master. You shouldn't take advantage of such an innocent young lady." The man told Len.

"I told you she's not my girlfriend! I just found her in the forest! She was lost and alone so I helped her!" Len explained.

"Really? Poor you." The woman said and turned to Miku as she walked close to her and softly petted her head, as if consoling her. "Do you know your way home?"

Miku shook her head gently and answered "I've never been allowed out of my home ever since so I am not sure where I am right now."

"How did you get here?" The woman continued to probe.

"I.. I don't know. I had a dream and because I wanted to see that dream that bothered me so much again I recited a spell and then I was here." Miku narrated to them.

"A spell?" They all repeated and looked at each other.

"Ha-Have you told anyone else about this, little one?" The woman asked, her voice sounding a bit different than before. Miku only shook her head in response.

"That's good. I don't know about the way you got here but if you can't find your way home, you can stay in mine, okay?" The woman offered kindly.

"I.. I can't possibly impose on you, Madam." Miku refused.

"My, not only do you look like royalty, you also speak like one. It would be bad if you turned out to be a daughter of someone of high rank and they end up accusing me of kidnapping." The woman muttered as she started to have second thoughts.

"I-I'll stand as your witness, Luka-neesan!" Len suddenly exclaimed that surprised both adults before they broke out in a grin.

"Why thank you, Young Master." The lady thanked Len before the man messed Len's hair some more.

"You're becoming quite the man because of this lovely young lady, aren't you, Young Master?"

"Shu-Shut up!"

"I am Luka. What's your name, young lady?"

"I'm Miku."

"Nice to meet you Miku! I am Gakupo. Luka's my wife." Gackupo said and went to squat in front of Miku. "Welcome to the family, Miku."

Miku curtseyed deeply as she continued to hang her head, not letting the lovely couple meet her eyes ever else their life will be forfeit.

"Thank you, Sir Gackupo, Lady Luka." Miku expressed her gratitude.

"Waaah. She really is like someone from nobility. Len, are you sure you do not know her? Or even seen her before?" Gakupo asked and turned to Len.

"No. I am sure I've never seen her before. I would remember if I did I'm sure since I would never forget someone with a hair as lovely as hers." Len muttered and averted his gaze as he felt the teasing gaze of the couple on him.

"Yeah, it's an unusual hair color but it's beautiful nonetheless." Luka said and scooped a handful of Miku's soft and silky hair as it gently slipped through her fingertips. "Ooh~ I've always wanted a daughter like her."

"I can leave her in your care, right? Gakupo-niisan? Luka-neesan?" Len asked them with a very serious gaze that the couple can't help but giggle at their little master.

"Of course, Young Master. We'll take good care of your little girlfriend. Rest assured." Luka said in a teasing manner that made Len fluster and turn red again.

"I keep telling you she is not my-"

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you take her around some more, Young Master? There's still some time before dark, right? Why don't you spend some time with our lovely new daughter then?" Luka cut Len and pushed Miku gently in front of Len as if urging him to take her and have fun for a while.

"Yeah. You won't be able to see her for a few days, right? I'm sure you'll get lonely like that." Gakupo added with a laugh.

"I-I won't! Ahhh! Let's just go, Miku!" Len said, a bit annoyed with all the teasing Luka and Gakupo did.

"Just return my daughter before sunset, okay?" Gakupo called out to Len to which the latter only responded with a tongue out before he dashed away with Miku in tow.

"Len seems to have taken a liking to that little girl, huh?" Gakupo whispered before he turned to look at his wife, who wore a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"That spell Miku mentioned, what was that about?" Luka began to question. "Weren't sorcery and magic banned from this kingdom? From where is Miku exactly? How is she able to perform a spell? Gakupo, I feel worried for her. Should someone know of her circumstance, she's sure to be targeted."

"It'll be okay. Len's with her. That boy will protect her, I know." Gakupo said as he comforted his wife.

"I hope so. I hope he'll be able to."

* * *

 _I hope you show this new story some love :) Thanks! Ciao~_

 _Xoxo,_

 _Halloween Godspell_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Prince_

* * *

Len weaved through the crowd, hoping to drag Miku, towards the festival's center where a lot of pierrot's were playing with their balls and dancers dancing around to the music.

Len wanted to let Miku see the fun. He wanted to let her see all the wonderful things there was to his city. Why's that? Simple. He thought she'd want to stay if she came to love the city.

It's presumptous, seeing as he was just a little boy of age ten with barely any knowledge to how the world works much less how to rule a kingdom, but he knew he wanted her by his side always. He wanted to see her always, talk with her and hear her laugh always.

They reached the center and what graced Miku's sights were exactly what Len wanted her to see. The beautiful dancers whose happiness flowed out in waves as it showed on their graceful dancing and the bubbly pierrots playing their wonderful and funny tricks.

She was entranced with how the place was bustling with life, one she never once observed in her own kingdom, and the way they made everyone smiled.

"Beautiful." She whispered before a wide smile decorated her face and turned to Len with genuine glee. "It's very beautiful here Len! Thank you!"

Len was taken aback. It was the first time, since he saw her on that forest, that she willfully faced him and with a very lovely smile to boot.

"Th-Th-Tha-That's nothing. I-I-I'm just gla-glad you li-liked it." Len stuttered uncharacteristically as he rubbed his head in a nervous manner.

Miku turned her gaze towards the fun and started to bob her head with the music. Len noticed her do this and an idea seized his mind.

He grabbed Miku's hand and dragged her towards the dancers to join in the dance. He, as well, although it greatly wasn't his style, joined in the dance till everyone followed suit.

"My, the young master is playing." Len heard someone giggle before everyone danced together while changing partners in every turn.

Len could hear Miku laugh and giggle. He knew she was close and was looking forward to be her partner when the song, unfortunately, stopped midway and the musician was found unconscious on the ground.

Murmurs started to rise in the air before Len frantically pushed through the tight crowd, that built in less than a second, to find Miku.

He was out of the crowd now but he still couldn't spot a little teal-haired girl. He pulled a man down to his eye level and asked him "Have you seen the girl I was with earlier?" in a very demanding voice.

"N-No, young master."

"Damn it. Where are you, Miku?" Len cursed lowly before he felt a tap on his shoulder and he whipped his head towards it.

"Young Master." A little girl, with chocolate locks tied in low twin pigtails, spoke. "I saw the girl run that way." She pointed towards an alley.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed and grabbed the girl's hands, who sported a light blush, before he bolted towards the alley she pointed.

There, he saw the crying girl, he saw at the forest again, huddled with sobs racking her petite little body. Just when he finally managed to make her happy and smile truly, she reverted back into this little ball of weeps.

He slowly approached her and petted her head that caused the girl to look up to him with a look of shock and averted her gaze at the same time she pushed him away.

"N-No! St-Stay away from me, Len! I beg you!" She exclaimed.

"Miku? Why? What's wrong? What happened?"

"No.. It wasn't me... I.. I didn't mean to... I didn't hurt him, Len." She continued to cry.

"What do you mean, Miku?" Len tried to, once again, approach her but she kept the distance.

"I am very sorry... I'm sorry." was the last she said before she ran away again and left Len.

Len wanted to run after her, if only he wasn't caught by one of his guards, he kept giving the slip, and was forced to return home.

Miku also returned home that day, fortunately, after having bumped against countless people and took wrong turns in every corner.

It was already dark out that when a knock came to Luka and Gakupo's door, they rushed to open it and found Miku's dress so dirty.

"Miku dearest? Thank the goddesses! You're back! What happened to you? Where's Len?" Luka asked as she dropped to her knees and checked the little girl for any injuries on her.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it." Miku whispered.

"It's fine, baby. Where is Len? Did he not take you home?"

"I.. pushed him away. I was scared I'd hurt him." Miku answered with her voice quivering and just barely above a whisper.

"Hurt him? You'd never hurt him, baby. Don't worry about that, okay? Come. Let's get you cleaned up." Luka comforted Miku and guided her inside while Gakupo went and closed the door.

* * *

Days passed and Miku patiently waited for Len to come and show her around the place again, but he never showed up. It's been almost a week now and the town got even more busier but Miku remained on her room, silently watching the festival reaching it's peak.

A knock came into her room and she immediately cast her eyes down before she answered "Yes?"

"Dear? Aren't you going out to have fun?" Luka asked worriedly.

"I... I think I'll stay here." Miku answered and turned to look at the busy streets again.

"Okay, sweetness." Luka said and closed the door.

"So? What did she say?" Miku suddenly heard them through the closed door talking in hushed whispers.

"She still wouldn't go out. I'm worried about her, Gakupo."

"I am too. Guess we'll have to close the store today again. I don't want to leave her alone here." Gakupo answered and Miku heard their footsteps retreating.

She walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Luka-san... Can I help in your store today?"

"What made you want to help out in the store dearest?"

"I just want to do something."

"We could go and have fun in the town's square if you want baby." Gakupo suggested with excitement but Miku just shook her head.

"I'd feel bad if the people would not be able to eat the delicious breads you sell. They are very delicious, after all."

"If our daughter wants to. Then let's go? It'll be fun to have Miku help out as well." Luka said with glee.

Working and moving around made Miku feel a bit relieved. She was always worried about Len not coming to see her again. It could be that Len did not want to see her anymore after she pushed him away.

"Mama! I want the round bread please!" A little girl, who was holding and tugging the arms of a woman a lot older than her, said as she pointed to the basket of freshly baked breads Miku was carrying towards the front.

The woman only smiled and answered her with a "Yes, Yes." before she turned to Miku with the same smile.

"Little girl, may I ask one of those please? Here's the payment." She said and reached out to Miku, who kept her eyes locked on the breads, to give her the money.

Luka noticed Miku not moving to receive the money nor moving at all! She just stayed perfectly still. Luka immediately took it instead when the woman stared at Miku with a confused expression.

"Thank you! Here's the bread." Luka smiled and gave them the bread they paid for. She turned to Miku, who was arranging the bread, and walked close.

"Miku dear? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Luka called her and Miku only nodded briefly. "Sweetest, when someone gives you money in exchange for the breads, you take the money, okay? Then give her the bread she paid for."

"Yes, Luka-san." Miku nodded.

"Very good." Luka smiled before she planted a kiss on the little girl's forehead before leaving for the kitchen again.

"Umm.. Luka-san?" Miku, this time, called for her.

"Yes, dearest?" Luka responded.

"The little girl, just a while ago, called the woman who was with her ' _Mama_ '. Why is it? Is it her name?"

Luka giggled at Miku's question and just remembered that she did not teach Miku what to call her and Gakupo yet. Not that she mind Miku calling her 'Luka-san' at all.

"No, sweetness. She called her ' _Mama_ ' because the woman that was with her was her ' _Mama_ ', in other words, her mother."

"I see." Miku said and turned to the backs of the woman and the little girl disappearing into the crowd. "I'll keep that in mind then, Mama."

Luka, overwhelmed at the fact that it was the first time she heard Miku call her that and the first time she was ever called that, squealed so loud Gakupo came rushing to them, thinking something happened.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!"

"Gakupo, my dear! Miku!"

"What happened to our daughter?! What's wrong, Miku?! Are you hurt?" Gakupo asked in a heap of panic and checked Miku all over.

"No! She called me Mama!" Luka exclaimed happily. "Come on, dearest. Call him Papa." Luka urged Miku.

"Papa." Miku said and just that was enough to bring tears to Gakupo's eyes. Oh how he loved the sound of Miku calling him that.

"Papa, why are you crying?" Miku asked when she noticed the tears flow down his cheeks before the couple engulfed her in an embrace.

"Papa.. Papa's just very happy, baby."

"Papa and Mama's very, very happy." Luka whispered, loving the feeling how their family finally seemed complete.

"Miku is happy too, then." Miku smiled. It wasn't exactly her real parents but the way they loved her made her very happy.

Loud trumpets suddenly reverberated around the town, causing their lovely moment to halt, and everyone hurried towards the town's center all the while exclaiming "It's time!"

"Oh my gosh! It's finally time! We should hurry and go!" Luka exclaimed while wiping her tears.

"What's happening, Mama?"

"It's the official presentation of the prince, my dear." Luka responded with a smile while she moved around helping her husband close the shop for a while.

"The prince?"

"Yes, sweetness. Today's his birthday. You remember that this festival is in his honor, right?" Gakupo answered her.

"So they practice that here too. Although the prince is formally presented to the crowd." Miku whispered, remembering how she wasn't ever presented to the crowd or any crowd- save for the castle staffs- for that matter. She was after all, the phantom princess.

"Let's go, sweetness?" Luka asked while she and Gakupo waited for their daughter by the door.

Miku followed them as they both held her hands. They looked like a perfect and complete family- a very beautiful, picture-perfect family.

They were standing against the crowd with Miku sitting on Gakupo's shoulders so she'd get a great view. A few more minutes of waiting and a little boy, with hair as bright as the golden sun under a golden crown, with a red cape that was draped over him and who owned the loveliest shade of aqua orbs that gazed down at them, walked out.

"Thank you, my wonderful and kind citizens, for gathering together to celebrate my birthday and even throwing a feast for it. It is deeply appreciated. I thank you all very much." He started and garnered cheers from everyone around.

Miku could only look up to him and for the first time noticed, just how different and far apart they were.

 _So Len... was a prince... a_ _ **human**_ _prince._

* * *

 _I still can't believe that with how hectic and stressing Med School is, I still found the time to write this. Oh well, takes a load off me from time to time. Anyways, Enjoy!_

 _Xoxo,_

 _Halloween G._


	4. Chapter 4

_The Exception_

* * *

After a whole load of fun—fireworks that lit the night sky, the merry laughter and banter of the drunkards drinking their lives away, and the musicians providing the lively atmosphere—finally, the day came to a close with Miku and her new family returning to their home.

Miku was already fast asleep as Gakupo carried her in his arms. Luka smiled at the sight of Gakupo happily carressing the sleeping Miku.

"The way you hold her... It's as if it's a natural thing to you." She commented with a soft giggle.

Gakupo blushed at the words of his wife and momentarily stopped on his tracks while racking his brain of something to say back to her.

"Ain't it a good thing?" Luka asked before he could say anything.

"What is?" Gakupo asked with an arched brow, puzzled at his wife's words.

"Miku coming to us." She answered back almost immediately. "She's been such a little lovely thing that made our days so much brighter. I can't even believe the amount of happiness I am feeling right now."

"Yes. Everyday's been so much fun it scares me." Gakupo whispered in a low and solemn voice.

"It's indeed scary to think that one day Miku will eventually have to go home." Luka answered back and looked over to her husband with teary eyes. "I don't know how to let her go, Gakupo. I don't want her to return back where she came from. I want her to always return to us."

"Shh." Gakupo pulled his wife close to him and placed a comforting and lasting kiss on her forehead as she sobbed quietly. "We know that's not possible, my dear. It may be hard and there's nothing we can do but make the most of the time she's still with us."

"That's right." Luka agreed and stifled her sobs before smiling up to her husband. "Why are we even talking about sad things on such a joyous occasion?" She laughed softly.

"Well, you started it." Gakupo teased her with a smile as the couple laughed it away.

Arriving back to their abode, Gakupo gently placed his little girl on her bed and closed the door after placing a kiss on her forehead and whispered 'goodnight'.

A few moments later, a soft knocking sound so persistent woke Miku up and discovered that it came from her window. She opened her window and gazed down below but no one was there.

About to close it back, a figure suddenly came from above and perfectly fell on her window pane that surprised her so much she fell on her butt. She looked up to find the most tantalizing aqua eyes smiling at her, with his blonde locks flowing against the cold night winds blowing into her room.

"May I come in?" He asked after that moment seemed to pause.

Miku was snapped out of her daze as she whipped her head towards the other way, desperate to avert her eyes away from the boy.

 _Oh no! He met my eyes! Len met my eyes! No!_

Miku screamed inside her as tears began to spring up to her eyes. The last person she wanted dead because of her curse will die before her just because she was careless.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to visit for the past few days, they wouldn't let me—Hey! If I'm not welcome, I can just come back tomorrow. I did not mean to make you cry." Len said worriedly.

Yet again, Miku was surprised as she once again looked up to Len with tear-stricken eyes.

"You're... You're fine." Miku whispered.

"And you're not. It seems all I do is make you cry. I'm sorry." Len said in a sad voice as he looked down and ran a hand through his hair tied in a little ponytail.

"You're fine! Ho-How?" Miku exclaimed a lot louder this time.

"What? A simple push can't hurt me." Len answered with a confused expression as he tilted his head to the side and raised a brow while he sat on Miku's window pain.

 _How can Len be fine? He's... He met my eyes right? Now that I think about it, when I first got here, I also met his eyes that time. That was the reason why I knew he was the boy from my dreams._

"What... happened? Has the curse been lifted?" Miku murmured to herself while she stared at Len's figure.

"I always knew you had such beautiful teal eyes. Finally. You finally looked at me." Len said with a very loving, warm and gentle smile.

 _How can he be as handsome as he is?_

"I... I thought you hated me." Miku said in a quivering voice as new batch of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"He-hey! I would never hate you! I promise!" Len said in a panic and jumped down from the window to comfort her when he remembered how she pushed him away and pulled back. "I swear on my life. I'd never hate you."

"Len!" Miku exclaimed and flung herself to him as she embraced him tightly. The fear that once clouded her entire being, that she caused the only friend she made somehow hate her, dissipated all at once. "I was very scared thinking you hated me! I thought that the only friend I had, now hates me! I'm so sorry!"

 _Ah. The curse. Well, I can think about that later._

"Friend." Len smiled a bit and, despite being surprised and flustered at Miku suddenly hugging him, returned back the gesture. "It's fine. I told you.. _a simple push can't hurt me_ and it'll _never_ make me _hate_ you."

Miku continued to sob as she remained on Len's arms. Without minding the time, Len finally took notice of the steady rising and falling of Miku's back as she slipped back into her dreams.

Afraid he'd wake her up, he carefully pulled a pillow from Miku's bed and set it under her head. He figured it was too late to return back to the palace already and mentally took note to explain his being there to Luka and Gakupo first thing in the morning.

He laid beside Miku and watched her sleeping profile before he, himself, slipped into a very peaceful and wonderful sleep.

"—think it's fine?"

"Well, we didn't know this would happen right?"

Len woke up to the gentle and soft whispers around him as he first gazed at the couple staring at him—them, rather.

"Good Morning, Young Mas—Ah! Forgive me. It's ' _Prince Len_ ' from now on, right?" Luka greeted him with a smile.

"Might we be informed as to the reason why you're sleeping beside my daughter—even holding hands with her— _my prince_?" Gakupo asked in a menacing smile.

Len turned to his side and saw his hand which was intertwined with Miku's as she continued to sleep peacefully. He blushed real bad before he turned to the _parents_ looking down at them.

"Be-Before you jump into conclusions, hear my side!" Len babbled and put his hand up in front of him as a defense against an overprotective and angry dad.

"My, I, personally, have nothing against this." Luka just smiled cheerfully. She, after all, liked Len and knew the boy liked her daughter as well.

"Where'd the tears about 'always wanting her to return to us' go?! She's too young to be left in this brat of a prince's care!" Gakupo protested at the idea. He's not about to give Miku, even to Len, yet. Not yet!

"Len didn't say he'd take her right now, right?" Luka asked.

"Yeah! That's right! Listen to your wife!" Len spat back at Gakupo.

"Oh? So our prince in the end took a liking to our daughter, huh? And you plan to take her in the near future?" Luka teased the tomato-red Len.

"Wa-Waaah! I-I-I did not say that!" Len exclaimed.

"You brat." Gakupo said through gritted teeth and was about to throw him out when Miku choose to wake up that moment.

"Good morning, Papa and Mama." She greeted, still half-asleep and with closed eyes, and yawned.

"Good morning, sweetness. Aren't you glad you finally made up with Len?" Luka asked and Miku just gave a small smile before falling back to sleep but not before saying "Very glad, Mama." and once again, took hold of Len's hands.

"Holding Len's hands make me sleep better." She muttered lowly that it almost slipped from everyone's hearing but, oh, not Len. He blushed furiously before an idea dawned on him and turned to Gakupo with a smirk.

"Ha Ha Ha. This brat's really testing me, eh?" Gakupo, irritated at the boy's antics, grinded his knuckles against his other open palm.

"Let's go and leave 'em be. We still need to open the shop. I'm sure you'll guide Miku there, right Len?" Luka said and turned to the young boy.

"You can count on me, Luka-neesan!"

"My, you're also welcome to call me _Mama_ from now on, you know, prince Len." Luka winked before she left the two and dragged Gakupo with her.

His blush not showing signs of subsiding yet, Len turned to Miku and wondered to himself.

 _How did you wrap me around your little finger? Am I too presumptuous if I dared to call what I feel as love?_

As he planted a kiss on her head.

"Someday… when we grow older… I swear I will make you mine."

* * *

 _ **Oh M Gee! My gosh! I am flattered by your kind words. I'd honestly thought no one's reading this or even looking forward to it anymore. After all, it's been almost a year since I last updated. Thank you so much. I hope you'll keep on reading this until the end and keep supporting me with your reviews. Thank you! Aishteru!**_

 _ **Xoxo,**_

 _ **Halloween G.**_

 _ **P.S. this fast update is for the both of you KuroCiel and white Angel 246. Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Farewell_

* * *

It's been a month now since Miku arrived in the human realm. She spends her days either playing with Len or, when Len was not able to escape his retainers, helping in her parents' shop.

There were days as well when Len helps out too and those were the most hectic and chaotic days. The people found it amusing to see Len helping out a store- the Megurine's shop alone, for that matter. Miku loved it nonetheless. She's been able to smile and laugh a lot lately which brought joy to the people around her as well.

"My, you have a very lovely daughter, Luka-san." A woman, who knew Luka, said as she petted Miku's head.

"Yes, she's very shy though." Luka said with a proud smile before she gave the woman bread. "Come again, soon."

"Luka-neesan! Where do I place these?" Len asked as he emerged from the kitchen bringing a new batch of hot bread.

Miku turned to him and took it from his hands with a very beaming smile. "Let me take care of it."

Len just froze there and watched Miku make her way towards a glass shelf where they displayed their bread.

"My daughter's not going anywhere, Len." Luka whispered that snapped Len out of his staring and blushed.

"I-I wasn't-!"

"It's fine. I don't blame you for falling for that child." Luka giggled.

"I-I never said anything! Geez!"

"Oh! Miku dear! Can you please come here?" Luka called and Miku approached them with her head down.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Can I please ask you to go and buy these?" Luka said as she gave Miku a parcel of paper with a list of what to buy. "You know your way around now, right?"

"Luka-neesan! I can do that instead!" Len protested, he didn't want Miku going around town- especially if she's alone. Who knows what'll happen to her while she's alone.

"No can do, prince Len. You see, I need you to help Gakupo over in the kitchen with the harder labour. I'd feel bad if I asked that of Miku instead." Luka answered apologetically. Len understood this quickly and went over to Miku to give her further 'instructions'.

"Never, and I mean NEVER, talk to strangers too easily, okay? Don't go with them as well. Get it?"

This surprised Miku at first before she smiled sweetly with a nod. "Okay, Len."

 _My God. She's just too cute and sweet! How do I keep her away from prying eyes? Should I lock-_

"Len!" Miku broke through Len's thoughts as she peered at him. "I'm going now, okay? I'll be back in a short while."

"O-Oh. Ta-Take care then." Len answered. He's still not used to Miku looking at him straightly- and only him.

"Oh? What did you do Len?" Luka asked as they both watched Miku's petite figure turn the corner.

"What do you mean, Luka-neesan?"

"That child.. I've never seen her look at someone directly like that. Not even to us." Luka wondered and looked over to Len, who looked as confused as she was. She chose to dismiss the thought and not bother about it, shrugging it off as Miku opening up to Len.

"To think she'd open up to you faster than she did to us. I'm jealous." Luka remarked before she went to the cashier and Len went back to the kitchen to help Gakupo.

* * *

Miku was quick to finish her errand and on her way home, while keeping her gaze locked on the cobblestone streets, she felt a strong tug at her hair.

"What's with this hair color?!" She heard loud noises followed with loud laughs. "It's so gross! Like a seaweed!"

"U-Um.. please.. le-let me go." Miku timidly spoke as she tried to pry their hold off her hair.

"What is a peasant girl like you and your family doing to our prince?! To our prince Len?!" The girl, who seemed to be the one pulling on Miku's hair, cried out angrily.

Miku saw her beautiful dress that reached the ground and knew that she was an aristrocrat. A normal villager, like the beautiful couple that took her in, wouldn't have a dress as beautiful as that.

"I-I'm sorry but.. we didn't do anything. Len.. Len's helping us on his own accord." Miku explained, while wincing everytime the girl pulled on her hair.

"You little- You're just like your mother aren't you?! Seducing every man to get whatever she wants!"

"You.. You do not speak ill of my mother!" Miku exclaimed in anger and looked up and stared at whoever she first saw in the little gang that surrounded her.

A child, who was standing just behind the one holding her hair, happened to be the most unfortunate one to have met Miku's eyes. She suddenly stiffened and fell to the ground, convulsing and trembling wildly, with foam surfacing from her mouth as she suddenly stopped.

The little gang of girls that surrounded Miku watched in horror as they turned to Miku, who has now casted her eyes back down at the ground, as she held her shaking body.

"Wha-What did you do?" The girl released her hold as they all took a few steps away from her and bolted away screaming "Monster!"

"I... I-I am.. I'm not a.. monster." Miku continued to whisper to herself as she watched the lifeless body of the child who met her eyes and sobbed after reeling in her feeling to retch. "I am.. so sorry."

* * *

"Miku dear?" Luka called when Miku arrived, gloomy, and only handed to her what she'd ask her to buy before asking to return home ahead of them.

"O-Of course. Wait a minute. I'll have Len accompany you home." Luka said and went to get Len.

"Please accompany her Len. She doesn't look well. I don't know what happened but I know if there's anyone who can help her right now, it should be you." Luka told Len before the both of them walked out.

"What happened with Miku, Luka?" Gakupo asked.

"I don't know. I asked her to buy something for us and when she returned, she was like that."

* * *

"Miku? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Len tried to ask the very quiet and sullen Miku.

"Len, why do you hang around a monster?"

"Monster?"

"The girls told me I was. Well, maybe I really am."

Len grabbed hold of Miku's shoulders and spun her so she faced him. Miku was still hanging her head down so Len gently placed a finger on her chin to make her look at him. When she did, he saw her tear-stricken eyes and face and felt a tug at his heart. He hated it.

"Then they must be blind." Len said with a soft smile.

"Len... you.. you really shouldn't come near me so easily. I don't.. want you to hate me." Miku said and cried again.

Before Len could even think of what to do, he pulled Miku into an embrace and tried to calm her down. There was something inside telling him that this girl should not be crying always. She needs to smile a whole lot more.

"I will always keep repeating and repeating it. _I can never hate you, Miku._ I will repeat it as many times as it takes so you don't ever forget."

* * *

Len wanted to do something for Miku, something that will bring back the smile on her face. He thought of something and decided on his course.

He visited Miku, just like usual, and asked Luka and Gakupo if he could borrow Miku for the day. Despite Gakupo's constant rejection, Luka agreed and held Gakupo down.

They both ran and Len took Miku to this part in the castle where lots of flowers bloomed. It was in the center of a maze made of bushes.

"Len.. am I allowed here?"

"Of course! If it's Miku then she is allowed in wherever place she wants! If they stop you then they'll have to answer to me!" Len stuck out a proud chest, trying to act cool and dependable in front of his crush. Well, who would not?

He heard a small giggle and turned to Miku. She was smiling again, though it was small, at least she's starting to smile again.

"Thanks, Len." She said.

"For?"

"For trying to cheer me up."

"I... I wasn't really." Len looked away in embarassment. Actually hearing it from her sounded kind of embarassing.

Miku sat on the bed of flowers and started to weave something before Len followed suit and watched her have fun weaving the flowers into a crown.

"This is for _my prince_. I never got to congratulate you for your birthday. Sorry. Happy Birthday Len!" She said and placed the flower crown on top of Len's head.

My goddesses! That was too girly for Len's tastes but he, heck, loved the crown so much he started to tear up. There was something about her greeting him for his birthday that felt wonderful yet utterly sad.

 _Like a goodbye._

Len held Miku's hands and stared deep into her orbs while Miku did the same, although she held a confused expression.

"You're... staying here right? With me?" Len asked all of a sudden. He needed to hear her say it or else, he won't ever calm down.

Miku smiled softly at this. She found it cute how Len was worried about her staying or not. Of course, she needed to find her way home but she can do it slowly and surely. There was no rush anyway. She held Len's face and smiled.

"If _my prince_ wishes it then-"

"It's her! Seize that monster!" A little and high-pitched voice suddenly screamed and a bunch of soldiers surrounded us.

"Wha-What's the meaning of this?! Neru!" Len cried and stood in a protective stance, trying to guard Miku.

"Stay away from her, Len! She's a monster! She killed Prima yesterday! She'll kill you too!"

"What nonsense are you spouting Neru?! Miku will never do anything like that!"

"I saw it with my own two eyes, Len! I saw her kill Prima. She's a witch, Len! A demon! A monster!"

"Le-Len.. I'm scared." Miku whimpered and clung onto Len.

"Don't worry, Miku. I will never let them hurt you. They'll have to get through me first."

"Guards! Take Len away from that wretched girl! She's deceiving him! She's using your prince against you with some kind of spell!" Neru commanded and the guards yanked Len away from Miku.

Len, being a little boy, could hardly do anything when two knights bore him away from Miku.

"Le-Len!"

"Miku! Let go of me! I command you to unhand me and that girl right now! I am your prince! Listen to what I tell you!" Len continued to resist and tried so hard to get away from the knights that held him to the point that his wrists have started to bleed.

"I am sorry, prince Len, but if what Lady Neru says is right and you're under some kind of hypnosis from that witch then I can't have you throwing a fit right now." A knight said and drove a punch right to Len's gut that had him keeling over and dropping to his knees.

"Len!" Miku cried and suddenly a weird black smoke covered her and dark, creepy wings sprouted from her back as her eyes turned lime green.

"She was a demon after all! Kill that girl right now!" Neru commanded in horror and went over to Len, encasing him in an embrace to protect him.

"How dare you hurt Len!" Miku cried in anger and the black smoke around her melted the steel armor of the knights that held her down.

"Mi..Miku." Len called weakly.

"Ugh... I'm sorry Len. I.. I did not want you to see me like this. I'm sorry. Please... please don't hate me." Miku said as she covered her face and slumped down. More than anyone else, she did not want Len and her parents to find out about her being a demon.

She figured that her being a demon was something undesirable in realm of men. It was what she read in a book once and what her real mother always tells her.

"You.. You demon!" Another knight, who was standing behind her, raised his sword high up in the air and brought it down on the little girl; carving a very large wound on her back.

"Miku!" Len cried and tried to crawl towards Miku.

"Len! Where are you going?! Do not go near that demon! Can't you see that she is a monster?! She'll kill you for sure!"

"Let go of me! Can't you see she's dying?!" Len cried, his voice full of anger, hostility and worry- worry for the little girl who was bleeding to her death- as he glared at Neru with hostile eyes.

 _ **I finally found you, Miku.**_

They suddenly heard an ominous voice as chills ran up their spine, freezing them from their spot- almost akin to the feeling of facing imminent death- and their hairs stood up like straight pins.

 _ **How dare you, human?**_

And as the voice came again, the man who cut Miku earlier, suddenly gagged as if he was robbed of air and clawed through his steel armor as he slowly yet steadily was robbed of his life and wilted right on his spot.

 _ **No one touches my child and lives.**_

The voice said again and this time a dark aura engulfed Miku's body before a man who was the spitting image of Miku appeared before them and picked Miku up in a princess carry.

"Wait! Y-You can't take Miku away." Len cried and pushed Neru, who was clinging to him out of fear, away before he tried to stand up and approach them.

" _ **Hoh? And who are you to tell me what to do, you filthy human?**_ "

"Because she's _mine_! Miku promised to stay beside me always!"

 _I don't care if this gets me killed. I will not let him take Miku away!_

" _ **My, how dare you claim possession over my child, little kid. I could kill you right now.**_ "

"Go ahead then! I will not allow you to take her away!" Len said in defiance and charged right at them.

" _ **You test me. Then, Die human!**_ " As the man was about to execute Len, Miku suddenly groaned and opened her eyes a little.

"Fa-Father? Ho-How?"

 _Father?!_ Len thought in disbelief. The man, who appeared out of the darkness that suddenly enveloped Miku and killed the knight without even touching him, turned out to be Miku's real father.

" _ **My dear child. My sweet princess. We could not find you no matter where we looked. I was even about to start a war with the Goddesses thinking they took you from us, if not for you activating your powers.**_ "

"I.. I missed you so much."

" _ **We, too. Let's go home now.**_ " The man said before planting a kiss on Miku's forehead. " _ **You got lucky human. I'll be back for you another time.**_ " And with that, Miku's father turned around and opened a portal that would take them home.

"Miku!" Len cried as he tried to catch up with them and stretched his arms out.

"Len." Miku called quietly and stretched her arms too.

It would've been great for Len if he actually made it but then, there would be no story as their hands only got to the point of a slight touch before Len heard a soft and quiet " _Farewell_ " from Miku.

* * *

 **I purposely wrote a long one since I might be out for a while. Med school just got a lot more hectic and I might not find time to update for a while. Hope you bear with me. Till next time friends!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Halloween G.**


	6. Chapter 6

_The Ball_

* * *

"-en?"

 _Ah, I still hear her._

"Len~" her sweet and small voice called my name softly and dreamily. I heard her little giggle and I softly peeled my eyes open and saw a beautiful angel against the blaring sun.

 _Ah, she's very beautiful indeed._

"Good Morning, sleeping prince." she smiled.

 _She's here... she wasn't taken away?_

I shot up as soon as I remembered the black demon—who seemed more human than a demon, except, of course, for the fact that he got horns—and checked my surroundings.

It was peaceful. Silent. It was just us two.

"Is something wrong, Len?"

"Ah! Nothing. I just dreamed of something bad." I sighed of relief and turned to Miku before I jumped in horror and fell to the ground.

Miku's face had become distorted—so horribly. Instead of her beautiful cerulean orbs, there was nothing on her eye sockets as she cried bloody tears.

"What's wrong, Len?" Miku laughed creepily.

"Oh my God! You-You're not Miku! Who-Who are you?!" I cried and crawled away as she also crawled towards me. "St-Stay away!"

"Why, Len? Don't you love me?" she said in her creepy voice.

"Oh God! You monster! Leave Miku alone!"

"Oh, you poor thing. Your God won't help you, Len." She said as she laid her claw-like fingers on my face and traced it gently along my jawline. "I also cannot leave this body cause… I am the monster, Len." She whispered in my ears.

* * *

I screamed as I shot up from my bed and looked around. This time, I was in my room. I knew I was in the real world. I was awake. That was a dream.

I ran a hand through my hair that dropped all the way down to my collar bone. Ever since Miku was taken by that being, that looked like a human yet was indeed a demon, I've been growing my hair out.

It's been 8 long years and everyday I am haunted by that dream—I am always haunted by Miku's memories.

A stray tear fell down my cheeks as my eyes seemed to burn. I quickly wiped it—like I do everyday and put on my best smile when a knock came to my door.

"Come in." I beamed happily.

"Good morning, prince Len. We'll help you get ready now." A pair of ladies, Fibula and Tibia—my chambermaids, came in and bowed down.

I climbed down my bed and stood up while saying a quiet "Thanks."

My day went like usual—castle problems, kingdom errands, sword training, and more training, and then after all those tedious tasks I need to fulfill as the ' _prince'_ , I retreat to the library to read some books as ' _Len'_.

It was my only refuge now that I've stopped going to the Megurine's shop. There was no use going there anymore. I am not welcomed there. Well, it's understandable, since I wasn't able to keep their daughter safe when she was just within my reach. After what happened, I cannot bring myself to return there.

I will never forget Luka-neechan's tears when I told her that Miku had been taken away by some monster that appeared out of nowhere. Gakupo-niisan held her in his arms as he, too, cried in sorrow. They loved their daughter after all.

"Prince." An old man, the librarian, came to my spot before he bowed slowly. "I'm sorry, but I've searched every corner in this library and it seems all the books about what you were looking for were disposed of."

"Thank you for your service, Grimsby." I smiled kindly before I dismissed him.

 _Where do I search for it? Should I try the city's library? But if I do, wouldn't that cause a ruckus?_

"Emm, if I may be allowed to speak out of my place, my prince?" his ragged voice penetrated my thoughts and I turned to him, nodding my head to urge him to speak.

"That thing you're looking for is extremely dangerous, my prince. I am sure you are aware that all matters concerning _that_ is a taboo in this kingdom. What I cannot comprehend is why you search for _it_?"

"There is someone I must meet again, Grimsby. I must meet that person again if I want to live." I answered with a smile that had a hint of sorrow and longing.

Grimsby immediately knew of this person I was talking about and he understood. Everyone who knew us would understand. I really loved _her_ , after all.

"I understand. Then, I will ask everyone I trust to help me find the thing you're searching for." Grimsby promised me, his prince, as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed before he left me alone.

 _I swear I won't stop, Miku. I will find you and save you._

I thought as I looked over the window and watched the soldiers train their swordsmanship. I unconsciously smiled when I looked over to the buzzling city streets; it was that time of the year again—just like when I first met Miku.

"Prince Len?" a woman's voice pierced my thoughts.

"Princess Rin." I acknowledged her and stood from my chair to give her a courtesy bow.

"Stop that. You treat me as if I'm a stranger. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just searching for something good to read."

"Are you sure this is the time to be reading leisurely?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I heard Father, a little while earlier, planning for tomorrow's ball. He said he'd be choosing your bride then."

I wasted no time as I dashed away from the library and searched for my father. I was fine with him basically controlling my life ever since I could remember but marriage is something I won't let him decide for me.

I gasped for breath as I skidded to a halt when I found him on his office before I knocked softly and regained my composure.

"Oh, it's just you, Len. Come in." he said as he briefly looked up from the piles of paper on his hands. "What do you need?"

"Father, is it true? Are you really planning on choosing my bride at tomorrow's ball?" I asked him straight to the point.

"Oh, so you've heard. Was it Rin?" he asked without even as much as glancing my way this time. "Doesn't matter. Yes, it is true."

"Father!" I raised my voice to protest but he held a finger up as if to tell me to shut up first.

"A lot of eligible maidens from upstart families will be here tomorrow to celebrate your and your twin's birthday. I'll even give you a chance to search for yourself tomorrow but if you can't then I'll choose one myself."

"But Father! I already have someone I love!"

"Oh? Who? That demon?" I stiffened when he mentioned it and looked at him disapprovingly as he, as well, finally placed the papers, he was holding, down and stared at me with cold and firm eyes.

"When will you get it through your head, Len? That woman is a demon! A demon cannot hope to love a human and vice versa. There is just no way for that love of yours to be fulfilled. So I suggest you move on from that childish love and find someone to marry."

"You don't even know her."

"I don't need to know her to know that she's a demon. What happened that day was enough of an evidence for me to know that she is indeed a demon—a disastrous one for that matter."

"What happened back then wasn't her fault!"

"Do you hear yourself, Len? You are defending a demon, for heaven's sake! I am not hearing another word of this. You will find a suitable bride tomorrow, whether you like it or not, or I will." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand as he returned back to his papers.

"As you will, _your majesty_." I said with sarcasm and derision. It was the first time that I, actually, am mad at my father. I turned on my heel and stormed out of his office.

 _I'm sorry, Father, but I will not choose a bride tomorrow and neither will you._

* * *

The hours blurred past by me as I can't seem to not worry of what will happen later evening. I know how stubborn and cunning my father can be. He will get whatever he wants in one way or another.

I sat by my window when a knock came into my door. I didn't answer thinking it were just the chambermaids planning to 'prepare' me for the ball.

"Len?" Rin's voice came from the other side.

"Is that you, Rin?" I asked.

"Yes. May I come in?"

I jumped down from the window pane and opened the door for her. She was already ready—her hair had already been tied up into an intricate hairdo, her face adorned with make up as she walked around in this beautiful golden dress. She was beautiful.

"I thought so." She said with an exasperated smile. "You don't plan on getting ready for the ball?"

I huffed an annoyed sigh as I walked back to my spot by the window and watched the rain trickle down the windows.

"Even the weather's agreeing with me, what a miserable evening today is."

"Len, I know you don't want to get married yet because of Megurine's child but you're also aware that you cannot disobey Father, right?" she asked as she sat beside me.

"I really hoped you could've introduced me to her, you know? And then maybe I'll understand why you're being like this." She mused before she pushed herself up and walked out the door. "Father says he's expecting you down to greet the guests. So get dressed already."

After Rin said what, probably, was the reason she came in the first place, Fibula and Tibia came in to help me.

 _Is there really no way to make Father listen that I do not want anyone but Miku?_

I walked down the stairs with a smile as I greeted guests, left and right, and thanked them for coming. It was common courtesy.

Father had introduced me to a few ladies and each of them were beautiful in their own rights. It's just that, none of them interested me or moved me the way Miku does.

As I walked around, doing my duty as the host of the party, I came across this lady with very long teal locks and felt my heart skip a few beats.

I rushed over to her and spun her so harshly and fast that she tripped on her own feet and fell on my arms.

 _Well, this is awkward._

That should've been my thoughts, but no. The only thing inside my head that time was.

 _Miku… she came back!_

* * *

 **This is just a brief update since I only had a limited break from school, but I'll update sooner if I find time again. Thank you for reading!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Halloween Godspell**


End file.
